


the knock is the principle that is opened

by vespertilionidae



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous sex, Other, using occult lore in unintended ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertilionidae/pseuds/vespertilionidae
Summary: Neville converts Grail lore into Knock lore.





	the knock is the principle that is opened

“The key,” they say, aligning themself with Neville, “and the lock.”

Neville nods, blushing.

They embrace Neville gently as they join. Neville blushes harder and grasps at their waist.

“You see, Neville,” they begin. 

“The sensations of the Grail…”

In.

“Become the wisdom of Knock.”

Out.

“Yes, I see,” Neville says softly.

In.

“Through sensation, one is opened.”

Out.

“Exactly. Every Aspect is intertwined with all other Aspects,” they say. “Knock most of all.”

Neville makes a small noise that sounds vaguely like agreement.

“Because of this, one Aspect can be changed into another,” they continue.

Closer.

“By using sensation to open…”

Closer.

“Or, in your case, be opened…”

Closer. 

“Grail is turned into Knock.”


End file.
